Cupid is Fae?
by koolaidpack23
Summary: Just a little dabble i wanted to share with FanFiction... i love love love Hale and Kenzi together so read review and enjoy ;)


Just another day being a part of the Bo and Kenzi duo, don't get me wrong I enjoy most days, there's never a dull moment with Bo, but today is Valentine's Day and Bo is going on and on about Dyson and Lauren. Sitting at the dale, listening to my best friend's troubles, the worst part about it is the fact that Bo knows that she can have anyone in the building or any other building, but she's going on and on about her little love triangle. I excuse myself from my bottle of vodka and head to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom I noticed a Fae I'd never seen before, he looks me in the eyes as his eyes started to glow, drawing me in and making me stare into his eyes, once I did something in me sparked but I passed It off as nothing, quickly continued to the bathroom.

Exiting the bathroom I spotted the one and only siren Hale, I walked to Trick and asked "Trick what type of Fae is he?" Pointing to the Fae I seen going to the bathroom, Trick says "oh that's Cupid, only day he is actually seen is well today, but he is nothing like what your kind thinks he is, he doesn't have arrows it's his eyes and once you look into them you'll start confessing your feeling to anyone you are attracted to and it's not the first person you see, it's often a person your very close to." I started to panic on the inside of course got to keep my composure on the outside, I asked "So let me get this right if I look into his eyes I'll go all goo goo over the person I like? ." Trick nods and in my head I know I'm doomed, but I can't just leave so I might as well face what's coming to me, I walk over to Bo and Detective Hale.

"Hey little momma " Hale says, I smile at him hoping what trick said wasn't true so I ask "is Cupid a Fae?" I mean I believe Trick, I just hope he is wrong. Bo looks at hale curiously, just as clueless as I am. Hale replies "yea he's actually over there, but he has a more powerful effect on humans so you might want to stand clear little momma " I started to panic and Bo must have noticed and asked me "Kenzi are you alright?" I nodded with a worried expression.

"I got this one" Hale tells Bo, extending his hand to me, I look over to Bo with a panicked expression, she smirks and nods at me. I accept Hale's hand and we walk out of the Dal, once in his car I ask "where are you taking me siren?" he chuckles, tells me " don't worry this siren will take good care of you little momma" with a sly grin on. I guess I have no choice so I sit back and enjoy the ride until we get to our destination, a condo complex, I give hale a confused look, he says "calm down its my place." That didn't help any so I asked "how's this supposed to help me detective. "He smirks "get out of the car Kenzi." I comply and follow him up to his place and entered reluctantly,

Once I enter I realized just how sophisticated hale was he had a piano in the middle of his foyer, (More Description Here) he stands next to me, smiling that cheeky smirk that he does so damn well and asks "So little momma do you like the love palace." I laugh and say "Is that really what you call your place?" he nods and I only laugh harder he playfully glares at me "what's so funny?" I shake my head "nothing "

"Obviously something little momma, what you think I can't get any women to give me what I want?" Hale says in a mock offence at having his masculinity questioned, I shake my head "I'm not doubting you siren skills." Hale chuckles "I don't need my song to get a women to do what I want." I throw him a questioning look and I'm surprised that whatever Cupid did to me is not working as Hale is throwing on all the charm. Hale walks to his kitchen and asks "do you want anything to drink?" I nod and yell "vodka!" Eagerly as he pours us shots of vodka. We down the first ones while he's pouring us another round I ask "how is this going to help me?" he says "this doesn't the only way to get over it is to confess your feeling to someone you like."

I say "and what if I don't like anyone hale?" trying to keep the upper hand in this conversation, he smirks "Cupid wouldn't have even bothered you Kenz unless he sensed your love,, so you got to like someone even if it's a little bit." Hale steps closer to me and says "so I know you like someone." I look up at his chocolate brown eyes and hear myself say "you right Hale I do like someone" he smiles before I continue and say "and I don't think it's you." I walk away from him smiling adding an extra sway to my hips, I hear him say "that's cold little momma."

Before I could reach the couch I feel his arms wrap around my waist and his head is on my shoulder, the scruff on his face tickling my neck I say "Hale?" He whispers in my ear "why are you so damn stubborn huh?" I leaned back in to him liking the feeling of his arms around me, "how am I stubborn?" He whisper "because you won't admit to yourself that there's something going on between us, and I know it shouldn't be anything but friendship because of who my family is and their socialite rules but I control the way I feel, can't help it." I try to move out of his arms but he just tightens them around me, "Hale…" I say in warning but he says "Kenz I will let you go but you have to look me in the eyes and tell me that there's nothing going on between us." I hate feeling vulnerable, I don't like telling people my feelings because once I tell the people I care about my feelings they leave, but something deep down is screaming to tell hale exactly how I feel; "I can't do that." I whisper more to myself than to him.

"Why" He questions, staring into my eye, silently begging me to tell him the truth "because if I say that I would be lying to you."

"So what's going on between us little momma?" Hale asks. I lean back into his arms and say "I don't know Hale" he asks "do you want to know what I know?' I nod and he continues "I know that I love you, little momma, and I won't leave you, I want to be the one that protects you from everything you fear, even if you fear being with me and I know you feel the same way deep down in here" he points to my heart, he lets me turn in his arms so that we're face to face, I look up into his chocolate brown eyes and say "it's true, I love you too but I don't think I can do this."

He just smiles down at me, he moves his head and captures my lips with his very soft ones, it takes me a second to respond to his lips but when I do I pour everything I have into this one kiss. I pull back and give him a pained expression, internally body and my mind are waging a war, my mind doesn't want me to do this but my body is screaming that it does. He say "just let your feelings take over." He kisses me again and for once I let my feelings take over, I wrap my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss.


End file.
